Story so far
Här kan vi alla fylla på med vår historia. (de vi kommer ihåg och improvisation) First session The alchemist wants help to trade some jewels for herbs. The party of Lan, Dorawyn, Ganadon and me sets out to the woods. On our way we fight two dire wolves (got a piece pelt) and arrive at a cave. Where we meet the etting that had two heads, one stupid and the other narcolepsies. We killed it (got gem 50gp, 2 component bags, a feather neckless). On our way home we meet a mystic gross alien that ripped space a bit. We killed that too (got glitter dust). Then we got our reward from the alchemist (health potion). TickTuck likes me and my tail, gives me a bouquet with weed. Ate and took a room at the tavern. Level up. Second session 4 days goes. She looks for house to rent or buy. Wants to know what it costs, so she needs money. The farmers are worried, one was beaten down just outside the village. Meets Sassay. Follows Lan to talk with the hurt farmer, stands outside with Sassay. The guard Steven knows something, it’s his old bandit gang. It’s one he thinks we can turn to our side, Silent Edd. We goes to the place of crime and find a note that says “We have found Steven”. A villager comes and screams for help, the bandits are in the village. Returns to Steven who stands and talks with two bandits. We kill one of them, and capture silent Edd. Three normal (1 melee & 2 ranged) and one big bandit (Crazy Schame) comes and attacks us. We kill them, uses 3 lvl 1 spell slots. Hears about a top name in the bandit, Four fingered Maitland. Gets 1 gem 10gp + 35 sp. 8h rest. Lvl up. Theffania give mission to pick a flower. Meets 4 orcs. Kills them, 1 lvl 2 slot + 1 lvl 1 slot. Three orcs had burn marks, a slave mark, an L in a ring. Had a disagreement and ran away. + 40 sp. Meets an ogre with a club. Kills it (2 lvl 1 slots + ray of frost) finds it’s lair and lots 3 gem 10gp, win, cheese + 70sp. Meets griffin, kills it (1 lvl 1 slot), takes 10 griffin feathers. Lots 1 silver spoon + 1 gem 10gp. Meets five giant spider. Kills them, uses 1 lvl 2 slot + hellish rebuke. Got harmed for the first time. Don’t mess with me! Trades away a great axe at the blacksmith + 30gp. 8h rest. Third session Wakes up, eats breakfast. Starts to hear a sad beautiful melody, only I can hear it. Goes out to check out where the sounds comes from, have Dorawyn & Ganadon. Meets a giant butterfly, scared. Never seen such big bloodsucking insect. Goes to the outskirt of the village but has a feeling the song comes 2-3 days northeast from here. Goes back to the other people, whom had been talking to a man who came in a hurry on a horse. The villager had seen undead, skeleton, on the way here. Dwarf goes nut. Must kill undead. Ambushes 6 normal skeletons, 1 horse skeleton and 1 Minotaur skeleton. 2 lvl 1 slots MM, 1 lvl 2 slot CO + 3 ray of frost. Kills them, gets 23gp 22sp. Goes back, ambushed by 3 lions. Hellish rebuke, quickened spell = backs away 30 feet, cast 1 lvl 2 slot CO + 1 lvl 1 slot WB. Dead. Sells 2 lions to Alfred the butcher (80gp). Lisa, an adopted child (12y) of the tavern hosts and was a lycanthrope (werebear), she reacts to the butterfly that have been with us all the time when she serves us food. The butterfly changes to a dwarf then a cute black cat. Rents a shop with an apartment on top. 8h rest in my new bed. The music won’t stop, I pursue the others to follow it. Meets an owlbear, 3 rays of frost. Walks 4h. Eats rations. Gets friendly with the cat. Walks 8h. 8h rest. Level up! Walks 8h and arrives at the cave the head pounding song comes from. Starts digging in the middle of a sand room. A lot of snakes attacks us. One bundle on Dorawyn and one on me, two more are looking at us. It’s a snake pit. 2 ray of frost, fire potion + 1 lvl 1 slot MM. kills three the fourth runs and hide. I dig the rest and finds a brass dragon egg. Its mine. The cat is on my side, we react aggressive against the others. Hits and kills the treasure chest with a 1 lvl 2 slot MM. Walks 4h, 8h sleep. Sleeps around the egg with the cat. Eats. Walks 8h. Meets 3 half ogre. Put the egg in the kangaroo. Kills them, 2 lvl 2 slots CO. gets 10gp 11 sp. Rest 8h. Eats. Walks 8h. Meets 2 giant snakes. 2 lvl 2 slot + 4 sp on 2 twin co + 1 lvl 2 slot MM + hellish rebuke. Takes the egg and cat to sleep in my apartment. Scene Tired after the long adventure Deztiny falls asleep curled around the egg with Ayah. That night she doesn’t dream about flying on a dragon, neither about having one as pet. No she dreamt about soaring next to a beautiful brass dragon, playing in the wind as friends. She wakes up fully rested and with a feeling of freedom and a light heart. She sits up in the bed and curls her tail around the egg and starts to pet Ayah that’s awake. She sits next to her, staring at her. “Good morning Princess.” Deztiny scratches behind the cats ear and gets a look of expectation back. “I guess I lost my cool a bit when I found the egg before. But when I found it I was just so happy. It felt like I had gotten a chance, I didn’t want it to disappear. I’ll tell you a tale, not a sad one but a longing one. I never belonged anywhere. With a unknown demon rapist as a father and one exiled mother with no live. I was nothing. But destiny had not forsaken me. I found a mighty silver dragon, Celeb-Ithil, he was hurt but kind. It’s not often you see a silver dragon in dragon form, they like a humanoid form. It was an honour to meet one and I was even able to be of help. He gave me three drops of his valuable blood as thanks. And I got power, but more then that I got a connection. I became special and felt I had to have a destiny. I had been given a reason to live. And finding this brass dragon, being called by it and feeling like it needs me, made me think I had a chance to connect again. Heh, who am I kidding though? I have no notion of how to hatch a dragon, let alone raise one. And I know very well you can’t own a dragon. They are magnificent, intelligent, powerful, proud and greedy creatures with a load of selfishness. But I want this dragon to safely hatch and be there to protect it for as long as it needs me. I want it to soar high in the sky and be free as a dragons should be. And one day I will be powerful enough to have wings of my own and I will be able to soar with it. By it side, as friends. You see, I named myself Deztiny to remind myself that I have one, and I will find it. And I just feel like this dragon is a part of my destiny. I long to belong and to find my place in this world. Heh… a bit silly I guess. I have feeling I’ll have a lot of talking to do today. I need to find out what those two idiots wants to do with the dragon egg. If they want to sell it or harm it, they have to do it over my dead body. But I be grateful if they know how to hatch it and will help me. Though they better not thinking about doing a giant dragon omelette.” Deztiny noticed her empty stomach at the mention at food. “Let get something to eat and get ready to face the day, princess. Thanks for listening, sweet.” With a last pet on the cat’s head she went up to the kitchen. Not wanting to leave the egg Deztiny took it with her and set out for the tavern with Ayah. In the tavern she found all of them at the adventure table. “Good morning!" It was obvious that she had a big round object under her mantle. Ganadon looked like he swollowd something sour. Lan hightend a eyebrow but didn't comment, only said his greeting. The dwarf murmured something grumpy. I felt a bit rude, but it had to be said. "I wish to speak to Ganadon and Dorawyn alone." I sent an apologetic glance to Lan. With a pointed look to Ganadon I continued "Your room perhaps?". He nooded and we went ut the stairs, into his room. When we came in Ganadon gave me an angry look. Before he had the chance to say somehing I hurried to say my piece. "I suppose I might own you an apology. I feel a connection with the dragon egg and a strong need to protect it. But you helped me find it so I’m willing to listening to what you have for thoughs about the egg.” Deztiny said with a bit of imprudence.